This invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly to a catheter configured for drug delivery.
Acute renal failure (“ARF”) is an abrupt decrease in the kidney's ability to excrete waste from a patient's blood. This change in kidney function may be attributable to many causes. A traumatic event, such as hemorrhage, gastrointestinal fluid loss, or renal fluid loss without proper fluid replacement may cause the patient to go into ARF. Patients may also become vulnerable to ARF after receiving anesthesia, surgery, or α-adrenergic agonists because of related systemic or renal vasoconstriction. Additionally, systemic vasodilation caused by anaphylaxis, and antihypertensive drugs, sepsis or drug overdose may also cause ARF because the body's natural defense is to shut down, i.e., vasoconstrict, non-essential organs such as the kidneys. Reduced cardiac output caused by cardiogenic shock, congestive heart failure, pericardial tamponade or massive pulmonary embolism creates an excess of fluid in the body, which can exacerbate congestive heart failure. For example, a reduction in blood flow and blood pressure in the kidneys due to reduced cardiac output can in turn result in the retention of excess fluid in the patient's body, leading, for example, to pulmonary and systemic edema.
Previously known methods of treating ARF, or of treating acute renal insufficiency associated with congestive heart failure (“CHF”), involve administering drugs. However, many of these drugs, when administered in systemic doses, have undesirable side effects. Additionally, many of these drugs would not be helpful in treating other causes of ARF. While a septic shock patient with profound systemic vasodilation often has concomitant severe renal vasoconstriction, administering vasodilators to dilate the renal artery to a patient suffering from systemic vasodilation would compound the vasodilation system wide. In addition, for patients with severe CHF (e.g., those awaiting heart transplant), mechanical methods, such as hemodialysis or left ventricular assist devices, may be implemented. Mechanical treatments, such as hemodialysis, however, generally have not been used for long-term management of CHF. Such mechanical treatments would also not be help for patients with strong hearts suffering from ARF.
Intra-aortic balloon pumps (IABPs) have been suggested for use in diverting blood flow into branch arteries. One such technique involves placing an IABP in the abdominal aorta so that the balloon is situated slightly below (proximal to) the branch arteries. The balloon is selectively inflated and deflated in a counterpulsation mode so that increased pressure distal to the balloon directs a greater portion of blood flow into the branch arteries. Although the IABP method of counterpulsation may be effective for increasing coronary perfusion, it would not extend well to the renal arteries.
It would be a significant advance to provide an intra-aortic catheter for improved delivery of agents to a branch vessel such as a renal artery.